Cooking Lessons
by IndiaBlu
Summary: Deidara decides to get cooking lessons from Yuki, only he doesn't exactly ask her. This was originally posted on Quizilla but I thought I would bring it over here too.


*Sigh* _Its been 14 years today. Everyone's dead and I can't even go see them...Stupid Leader. He still doesn't trust me._

"Yuki? Yuuukkii? Where did you go, un?" a voice called out.

"14 years," you muttered out loud standing up.

"What's 14 years, un?" the voice said again, this time from right behind you, making you jump.

"Deidara! Don't sneek up on me like that!" you yell at him. "And its none of your business!"

Deidara, used to your outbursts, merely smiled at you before taking your hand and dragging you off the couch and into the kitchen. "I tried making dinner but I think I did something wrong, un," he smiled sheepishly at you. You just stared around the kitchen in horror. There was flour covering every surface in the room, especially the floor. And now, thanks to the smiling blonde next to you, there were probably white footprints leading out of the kitchen all over the living room floor.

"Yup," you confirmed turning around to find footprints on the floor leading into the living room and also heading into the hallway. Turning to the man next to you, you scold him saying, "Deidara, you know you can't cook! Move." You push him out and start to clean up the mess, getting covered in flour in the process. Kisame chose that moment to walk in and froze when he saw you covered from head to toe in white.

*snort* "What happened in here?" he asked, trying not to laugh.

"Deidara," you mutter with a sponge in hand and a scowl on your face. Kisame couldn't contain himself any longer. He burst out laughing. Hearing the commotion, several other members came running into the kitchen, the first being Tobi.

"Tobi wants to know what's happening!" he says while running in. He skids, arms flailing, trying to stop and turn around. He ends up almost falling over. "Ahhh! Tobi sees a ghost!" he panicks seeing you covered in flour. Hidan showed up just then.

"What the f*ck is going on in here?" Tobi dove behind Hidan screaming.

"Hidan-sempai! Save Tobi from the ghost! Tobi is a good boy!" Hidan struggles with Tobi trying to pry him off. Next, Itachi appeared in the doorway. He took one look, turned around and left shaking his head.

"Someone get a camera," Kisame said laughing, while standing in the doorway leading into the living room.

Tobi continues screaming. "Tobi is a good boy! Save Tobi from the scary ghost! Tobi is-" Annoyed, you throw the sponge on the counter causing a cloud of flour to rise up into the air and in your face. After coughing a few times you chase after Tobi. Seeing you come after him, Tobi tries to climb on top of Hidan again to get away, only managing to cover Hidan in flour too.

"F*cking Tobi! Get the f*ck off me!"

"Tobi? Im coming for you Tobi! Im gonna get you Tobi!" you call to him eerily, still advancing on him. Tobi screams louder and pushes off Hidan and takes off in the other direction, tracking flour who knows where. Unfortunately Hidan loses his balance and falls face first onto the flour covered floor. You stop dead to watch, and burst out laughing at him on the floor covered in flour. After slipping a few times he manages to stand up again. The entire front of his body is white, including his extremely pissed off face.

"F*cking Tobi! Im gonna f*cking get you for that! Tobi!" he yells, leaving to find the unfortunate Tobi. By now you're holding your sides from laughing so hard at the whole scene. Kisame has wandered off, still laughing. You go to open the closet door to get a broom but end up slipping on flour. You land square on your butt causing another cloud of flour to rise up around you. Still laughing, you attempt to stand up but can't.

Deidara pokes his head in hesitantly and starts to ask you what's so funny but stops when he sees you. He starts laughing seeing you covered in flour, sitting on the floor laughing, with flour still floating in the air from when you fell.

"Here, un. Let me help you up, un," he says walking in, still laughing, and reaches down to help you up. You stretch out your arm but instead of letting him pull you up, you end up pulling him down next to you.

Deidara ends up getting covered in flour too, which makes you laugh even harder. Suddenly he leans over and kisses you which causes you to giggle into the kiss. You kiss him back, running your hands through his hair, effectively getting flour in it. Seeing this makes you laugh even more.

Itachi walks in again, this time _he_ has a wtf look on his face when he sees you two on the floor covered head to toe in flour. He walks over to the fridge, grabs a drink and leaves, grumbling about the _idiot cooks of the Akatsuki_ under his breath. You and Deidara stop laughing and look at each other.

"He spoke!" you exclaim. A pause. Then you fall over into Deidara's lap laughing. Deidara laughs and leans down to kiss you again.

This time no one came into the kitchen


End file.
